Entering the Sakura Academy
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: Natsume entered the most great, huge, and wealthy academy, THE SAKURA ACADEMY, by the name. After discovered some secrets, will he decide to stay or the otherwise? MxN
1. Chapter 1

Mikan-kawaii-sakura: hey, minna, I had another story on my mind, so it bothering me so I decide to make it up now, or I'll go crazy if I don't.

Summary: natsume is graduate from alice middle school, so he decided to enter an academy next year. Then his mother and father signed him up to the big, wealthy, and great academy by the name, SAKURA ACADEMY. He so shock, but can he stay if he meeting a cute girl or leave because of too many fan gilrs?

**Entering the sakura academy**

Me: Before I want to shoot the first chapter, I need some characters. So feel free to filled up the application below.

Name:

Alice:

Age:

Appearances:

Attitude:

Activities chose: (sports)

Clubs: (like cook or dance)

Others:

Please be my quest. I'M BEGGING


	2. Chapter 2

**Entering the sakura academy**

I'm so happy that there is people sign up for the characters, Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!

**Summary:** natsume about to graduate from Alice middle school, so he decided to enter an academy next year. Then his mother and father signed him up to the big, wealthy, and great academy by the name, SAKURA ACADEMY. He so shock, but can he stay if he meeting a cute girl or leave because of too many fan girls?

**Chapter one: NEWS!!!**

The class 6-b are well, known for the famous class (a/n: not to mention noisy) in the school year, why? The students are genius and top ranked. But no more for next week. They going to have separate paths and that mean, **GRADUATE**.

They all cries loud and some of them gone shopping, enjoying the last moment at the central town. But this event does not bother to the famous **NATSUME HYUUGA. **Even a tiny bit. He is hot and cold. He got the look that even the queen of the country wanted to couple up. He is arrogant yet handsome. When he walk to the school ground and past the girls, all be dying corpse.

He ditched his so called 'stupid' class again, he walk to his favorite spot.

**Natsume POV**

-grinning- I can't wait to moved out of this horrible and disgusting school. And I wonder what kind of academy I should enter next year. Hope mom and dad signed me up for all boys academy, my ear bleed enough to hear 'kyaa-kyaa' from girls.

**After class**

I feel bored as soon I got to my car, as I'm saying, MY car is black, the most expensive of all, it's one of a kind. I drive past the amusement park, my house was nearby the park, just few mile. When I past the park, I saw a boy injured, probably he just fell, I was about to stop my car and help him but the I saw a girl running toward the poor boy.

She had a long to waist hazel or auburn hair and the same colour as her eyes. She wore knee length jean and sleeveless top. **DARN IT SHE'S SO CUTE AND BEAUTI**—what the HECK AM I SAYING, I never fall for a girl before, this is just my dream.

I stopped my car for a while. I saw her helping the poor kid and he giving her a kiss on her check, she just smile and they walk to the boy home, maybe she is trying to help the little boy, tch _boring, _I better head home.

**Normal POV**

He entered his home or should we called it MANSION. "NATSUME!!!!" a sweet voice sing song filled the air. "nani, mother?" he ask in bored tone. "we have a great news" Karou said. "we?" Natsume ask within the soft atmosphere. " yes we." She reply with a smile.

**Natsume POV**

Oh no! I hate it when they all combine their mastermind. I just hate it. By _we _ they meant the whole family decided together, I know it's great but I just don't like it. I sat down on MY couch, weird? I mean really, My couch, I had labeled Natsume on the side, so no one will sit there, it was mine alone.

I heard them all chat until, they mention my new academy, I listen carefully. " Natsume, we already sign you up for the sakura academy. It is the biggest and the wealthiest school around the whole universe. So you must go there by next year, whether you wanted or not" my father said. "it's school for girls and boys" my little sister said.

"and we did that because I wanted you to find a better girl friend there. Mommy hates when you live alone, so mommy want your life complete." My mother added. "I don't need a girl friend to complete my life, and I don't want to attend the academy!" I shout giving then the sign I protest. I don't want to go to the academy which has lots of girls.

ARGH! I walk upstairs and jump to my bed, thinking about the girl, few minutes ago. I wonder how this girl can win my heart. As long as I live, I'm not into girls. I'm not meaning boys, eww. I'm correcting my past words. I'M NOT INTO BOYS NEITHER GIRLS.

**TO BE CONTINUE. **

**Please read my other stories as well, and please participate on my poll. And don't forget to reviews. JA!!!**

**p/s: this chapter, your characters have not yet come, please wait for sooner or later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan-kawaii-sakura: hey all, I've a great chapter for you all, well, I guess, but I hopes that you enjoy reading it and please drop me some reviews.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. HONESTLY!!!!!

Summary: natsume about to graduate from Alice middle school, so he decided to enter an academy next year. Then his mother and father signed him up to the big, wealthy, and great academy by the name, SAKURA ACADEMY. He so shock, but can he stay if he meeting a cute girl or leave because of too many fan girls?

**Entering the sakura academy**

Previously on the last chapter:

ARGH! I walk upstairs and jump to my bed, thinking about the girl, few minutes ago. I wonder how this girl can win my heart. As long as I live, I'm not into girls. I'm not meaning boys, eww. I'm correcting my past words. I'M NOT INTO BOYS NEITHER GIRLS.

**Chapter 2: MEETING EYES.**

Natsume get out of the car and take his first step to the school Ground. 8 bodyguard from the Hyuuga Corp. forms two lines give Natsume nice welcoming, after that continue with the school owner bodyguards (Sakura corp.) by 10 people and form 2 line to. Natsume walk pass through with his parent lead in front. As the line ended Natsume can see that there's a man standing. "welcome, may I greet" the man greet. "please, no need to be formal, Mister Michishige Sakura" Natsume's father chuckle a bit.

While Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga having a long chat with Mr. Sakura, he decided to take a look about this academy. He patrol the cafeteria, classroom, administration, and others. He could see that there is another building. He go there, not minding that his parent were so long left on the first building, he don't care. On his way to the SECOND building, se could see that there's lot of field, some are playing football, badminton, tennis, netball, basketball, and other, GOD this academy is huge, it's nothing like alice academy, the school he left already, it's twice or maybe thrice bigger times.

**Natsume POV**

So this is Sakura academy, maybe I can find a capital city here, heh. It almost cover the whole Japan, not really, I don't know if I could stay in this school. Hmm. Maybe I should go back to my parent, for the sign up confirmation.

As soon I turn my back, I found hundreds of girls or should I say, hags. Oh no, this couldn't be happening anymore, I wouldn't allow it. I felt so shock a bit. Without thinking, I run as faster as lightning. Thank goodness I brought my BL ACK CAT mask. It's miracle though. I quickly wear it and jump highly as I can to the tree near the building. I can see that the hags wondering where I gone. I jump down and walk calmly as if nothing happen, and meet my parents.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume dear , where have you been ?" Natsume mother ask in worried. "patrolling" natsume simply answer and put back his mask into his pocket. "you better control your attitude, this school is surely high standard, the rule and the schedule, are both tights, you better take noted, son" Mr. Hyuuga warn and as we all know, Natsume just ignore it. "we already signing up for you, so here is your schedule, class and room, we will visit you tomorrow and send your clothes. Meanwhile you just use what they prepare for you, understand?" karou said in serious but sweet voice. "and here is the school info, take notice about it." his father hand out the academy booklet.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"bye Natsume dear, take care of yourself!" Karou Hyuuga said while waving like a maniac. Natsume sweat drop and can feel that everyone around him laughing, chuckle and gossip. He frown and try to find his room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was busy looking at the paper that listed his schedule and his room number until he accidently bump to a girl, he don't think, she's one of the hag. "gomen" both of them apologize at the same time. Then a large group of boy staring or should we say, glaring deathly to Natsume. They quickly stand up and the girl hide behind Natsume, looking scare.

"wha-" Natsume wonder. "H-help m-me.." the girls said with a trembling voice. "what did you fools do to her?" Natsume said in firm voice bit shout ask the group of boys. "so… the new student want all of her by himself… care free to join us?" one of them said in seductive voice. The girl cry a bit and make Natsume realize when his shirt wet.

_Oh boy. So this hungry wolves want her, I can let this happen, I need to fulfill her promise. I won't hurt anymore girls._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_ne, Natsume-kun, do you love me?" Michiko said. "how many time should I prove it to you, yes I do, Michiko." my eyes narrow still to the manga that I read. "if…. If I died…. Will you please promise me not to hurt anymore girls except when you need to protect them. Will you?" Michiko said while crying tears. _

"_what are you saying?" my eyes now on hers. " *sob* I .. can't live … anymore… *choke* I can't" inside her eyes, that me that she really can't live anymore and it's time to leave me….. but why? "why are…. You saying this????" I said looking down. "I have a leukemia, and in few hours, I'll be…. I'll *sob harder* be gone… Natsume… *sob* hug me… hug me 'till I die. "she almost collapse to the hard ground until I catch her and hug her tightly. _

"_I promise. I promise 'till I have my last breathe, and I'm doing this for you, only you, Michiko" I said, and with n=my own eyes, she close her eyes, never open 'till now._

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

I grab her hand and run, run where I never know where. I need to make sure she's safe. I look at her, she look at me confusing then smile. _I'm doing this for Michiko._ After a while, she stop and said that she's okay if she just stay inside her dorm room till class begin. Natsume let go. Without knowing the hags back and start chasing me as usual.

Nowhere I know, and just follow my legs running where, I reach a stairs that narrow down. I can sense that they were no longer chase me again, but then one of them shout my name which make I freak out and accidently trip over the one last stair and accidently fall on top of a girl, a girl who wore a mask too. Our eyes meet for the first time.

**To Be cOnTiNuE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And there, the love will discover itself whether it will bloom or what???**

**Thanks for reading, well, what do you all think??? Please drop me some reviews.**

**Note for all my other stories reader: please wait for the next chapter of THE MIKAN DOLL, WHEN PAPA HAVE TWO FIANCEE, LAST SCANDAL, MY LOVER IS MY ENEMY??? AND OTHER… PLEASE wait and keep on stay tune. I'll be busy for a while…. (BEG ON MY KNEES!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan-kawaii-sakura; wow, I receive lots of love and reviews, thanks. Arigatou gozaimasu~ I'm not being harsh, but review for character officially close, thanks for consideration. I will sort out your characters, I will. Not at once they appear of course. Be patience ne~ love love!

Disclaimer: no copyrights, this plot is mine, mine alone, Gakuen Alice belong to its own awesome creator.

Summary: Natsume graduated from Alice Middle School, so he decided to enter an academy next year. Then both of his parents signed him up to the big, wealthy, and great academy by the name, SAKURA ACADEMY. He so shock about the sudden sign up, but can he stay if he meeting a cute girl or leave because of too many fan girls?

_**Previously on last chapter:**_

_Nowhere I know, and just follow my legs running where, I reach a stairs that narrow down. I can sense that they were no longer chase me again, but then one of them shout my name which make I freak out and accidently trip over the one last stair and accidently fall on top of a girl, a girl who wore a mask too. Our eyes meet for the first time. _

**Entering the Sakura Academy**

**Chapter Three: HISTORY.**

Natsume POV

"Shiro Neko-chi!" the girl behind me shrieks after the long silence. "Oh Rikeo-chan" the masked girl said. Rikeo help me and the masked girl to stand up. "Gomenasai, Shiro Neko-chi" Rikeo bend her body, giving a polite bow.

The boys that followed us earlier arrive and when they saw her, the masked girl, they stiffen and bow slightly. "Are you boys bullying he again?" her voice a bit loud. They apologize to Rikeo and her. "Class will begin soon, hurry up and go to your perspective classes." She demanded. With that, she disappeared into the thin air.

I run, and curse at the same time when the bell rings that warned lesson begun. I take out my schedule, BIOLOGY, Lab 2 second floor. I jump and fast as a lightning the masked girl stands before my eyes and opening the door.

The teacher not yet coming and I thanked god for that. As I entered the lab, the teacher was right behind me! This school is full with surprises! He does a quick introduction, me and him. He told me to sit wherever I wanted, but the only option I had was far at the back, cornered beside the window, there's an empty seat on the far right, in the middle, the masked girl and beside her on the left was a guy.

I sit quietly, even though it is totally not my character, and try to digest as much as I can. I answered correctly when the teacher asks and the others awed. Fool. I thought. My seatmates totally shut up throughout the whole period. But of course they talk when the teacher asks.

The lesson gets through so fast or was I daydreaming? I don't care either way. I took out the piece of paper and scan for my next class, MUSIC, music room 3 on first floor. Just right beside the staircase, the 3rd music room was lively, different sounds from different instrument, I come in. The teacher simple chalk my name on the blackboard, doesn't want to waste a second on introduction. She told me to sit near a guy called Ruka Nogi; he raised his hand and pulls a chair for me.

"Nogi Ruka, how do you do?" he asks as soon as I sit. "Fine, Hyuuga Natsume" I reply. The teacher taught for half an hour and let us does our own study for the other half.

Normal POV

"Oi, Ruka" Natsume call out. "What?" Ruka turn his head to face him. "See that girl over there, at the back corner with the cat mask?" He blurts. "Yeah" Ruka answered without looking at who exactly Natsume meant. "Do you know her?" he asks again. "EVERYBODY in this school knew her" Ruka rolls his eyes.

"Not me, who is she?" He asks nonstop. "Let's talk about it when break come, but are you interested in this academy history?" Ruka turn to ask. "Sure thing, I didn't take history, little summary I won't mind" he answered coolly.

"This school was built by the great, great grandfather of Mr. Sakura, the Principal" Ruka stop to give Natsume you-know-who look and Natsume nod, told him to continue. "He also built the Alice Middle School." This shocks Natsume but Ruka didn't notice, he minds to continue. "In order to differentiate the pupils with super naturals and rare abilities from others that will only look at in non special way or so they called us _RETARDS._ We were either trained at the Alice Middle School or straightaway here at Sakura Academy." Ruka stop look at Natsume, he's interested, or it seems.

"The generation passed down till now, and the next one is still in training to become the heads for the future." Ruka stop because the bell rings. "What are you having next, Ruka?" Natsume asks. "Umm… Chemistry" Ruka replies and pull his sling bag to his handsome shoulder. Natsume look at the table of his schedule. It's chemistry. "I have physic too, continue." He demands with croaky voice, he cough of it and back to normal.

"Okay." Ruka said. Both of them head to the Chemistry Department and follow Ruka while learning some history. "It is said that this whole academy is protected, tightly, such as you cannot burnt the wall, the grass will not grow long until it reaches its limits, every important door was set up with electricity from being entered without concerns."

"This academy has extended 10 kilometers from the way it is built 58 years ago, that's because pupil from other countries that fulfill the regulation are gather here. Each generation that succeeded caries their own will and wealth to showered this academy with happiness and comforts. " Ruka keep on telling the depth of the academy until they don't realize it was break time.

They walk to the cafe with students staring at Natsume. The heartthrob of all male students there is. "Kyaa! Shiro Neko-chi!" the girls start screaming and grouped the girl in white cat mask. She don't have any difficulties to struggle to get out, they lined for her. She faced Natsume and Ruka then walk slowly towards them. "You know her?" Natsume slightly whisper. "Like I said earlier, everybody knew her." Ruka grins. "Ruka-Pyon!" she calls. Ruka faces her and curl his lips. Shiro Neko removed her white cat mask after everyone leave for café. She sensed there's only the three of them. Natsume's eyes widen when she did, it bring him back to the day he saw a little boy who injured and came rescue the girl who jogged pass by that took his heart.

Shiro Neko looks up. Clearer for Natsume to identifies her eyes colour. Auburn brown coloured with sparkle from the morning sunlight. The same eyes he met when he fell from the stairs, trying to save Rikeo. "People usually call her Shiro Neko, but as for me and certain people, calls her Mikan, only her friends and family, and I believe that you two will be more than just a best friend." Ruka said with a smile plastered on his face.

Mikan held out her right hand. Natsume took it and shake slightly. "Hyuuga Natsume" he introduces. "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga Natsume" she said. "I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan". Natsume surprise to hear her last name. Ruka knew it.

_**TO BE CONTINUE!**_

If you have any question, feel free to ask. And don't forget to submit a review, tell me how it is; what should I do to improvise it next time, comments, critics, ANYTHING! : )

**By the way, do any of you know how to edit our profile, had updates, so I'm kind of slow? Help ne~**

**Okay, time for me to go, relaxes that is. I will wait for at least five reviews! Love you!**

**Mikan-kawaii-sakura Story - 1053 words**


	5. Note

Hello everybody!

Here's an author note. Please read, do not skip.

First of all, I would like to apologize for being such indescribable author; I would like to say a million sorry, if that isn't enough, times it by six.

Second of all, I would like to know which story of mine you would like for me to continue, so that I won't waste my time on the stories that you did not preferred, your favorite the better.

Third of all, please add my facebook, MikanKawaii Sakura, there, we can know each other more deeply, author and ready, sounds fun right?

Lastly, please go to my profile, my fanfic profile, not facebook profile, and please do the poll, You can either comment or vote. I am very pleased if you do so.

So, choose your favorite!

+ Never the rose without the prick

+ Me dear Black Cat

+ She is my Huntress

+ Entering Sakura Academy

+ The Mikan Doll

+ My Lover is my enemy?

*Your Faithfull,*

Mikan-Kawaii-Sakura

Oct 13th 2011.


End file.
